


Molly Hooper: Prize Fighter

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Lil Bit of Sherlolly [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't Mess With Molly's Friends, F/M, Girl Fight, Molly's a Bad A, Sherlolly - Freeform, and Sherlock likes it, mollock, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SammyKatz asked: How about Irene and/or Janine attempt an attack on Molly or someone she cares for. Molly kicks butt and maybe breaks a few of their bones.</p>
<p>Molly explains why she got into a fist fight with Sherlock's fake ex at a pub... John has to make a hasty retreat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Hooper: Prize Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> All right, Sammy. Here you go, hope you like it. MizJoely looked this over for me. But I own nothing.

"I don't understand," John said as he dabbed alcohol on Molly's knuckles.

Sherlock, who was pacing the length of 221B like he was preparing for a walk-a-thon, finally paused long enough to say, "Do you ever tire of saying that, John?"

"No, I'll explain," Molly said, then hissed in pain.

Sherlock flinched as he watched his best friend tend a particularly deep scrape on Molly's flesh.

She directed her explanation to Sherlock. "I was having drinks with Meena at Flannagan's, you know, just around the corner from my flat. And suddenly Janine comes up to me. I didn't recognize her at first." She looked at John. "Did you know she's blonde now?" The doctor shakes his head. "Anyway, she just starts in about Sherlock and all that... _business_." She darts her eyes up to the detective then turned back to John. "I felt bad, of course, he was a right arse, ya know." John nodded his head. "But she wouldn't stop. She went on and on about trying to start things back up and him turning her down. I just couldn't figure it out. I mean what does that have to do with me? Did I get drunk and belligerent when he placed his coffee order rather than answering me when I asked him out?" She looked off in the distance for a moment. "Admittedly not the same situation, but still. I've been on the receiving end of his fake flirtations plenty of times, thank you very much. I tried explaining this to her, but it just seemed to enrage her!"

Sherlock looked away then began chewing on his thumbnail.

"She was clearly pissed, but finally I'd had enough and asked her what any of this had to do with me. Then she starts saying the most unbelievable things."

"Like what?" John asked as he put a plaster on Molly's hand.

"That's not the interesting part, John. Get to why you were nearly taken into custody, Molly," Sherlock demanded.

"Well, I was getting to that. But to answer your question," she said looking back to the doctor. "She said that Sherlock..."

"Molly, you look unwell. Perhaps we should get the story tomorrow, after you've rested up," Sherlock interrupted.

"Sherlock, for shit's sake will you shut up and let Molly explain what happened."

The pathologist drew a deep breath, clearly frazzled, but finally continued, "As I was saying, she said the whole time she and Sherlock were... _together_ , that he'd, well," Molly looked from John to Sherlock. "She said that you would talk in your sleep. Talk to me- about me." She stood up and walked closer to the man. "Is that true?"

Sherlock swallowed then he cast his eyes to the ceiling and closed them. "She may have mentioned it... yes, " he mumbled.

Molly smiled for a moment. "Mmmm. Isn't that interesting?" Then whirled back around to face the smirking doctor on the settee. "Then Meena said, ' _Well of course he did. He's fucking in love with her you cow!'_ Next thing I knew, Janine was on top of my best friend, pulling her hair with one hand and slapping her senseless with the other. I pulled that bleach-blonde bully off of her and punched her, like... a lot. I really didn't know I had it in me." The men stared in shock. "What? She was hurting my friend." Neither of the men spoke, just kept staring. "Don't look at me like that, John. You've killed for Sherlock." She turned to face the detective. "You either. You've done the same!" She planted her damaged hands on her hips looking back and forth between the men. "What?!"

Sherlock never took his eyes off of the young woman but said, "John, would you mind..?"

The former army doctor stood up and quickly grabbed his coat. "See ya, Molls." He dashed out the door.

Molly shook her head as she watched the man leave, sprint actually, out the of the flat. "What the hell?" When she turned back around Sherlock was right next to her. "Oh, Sher..."

"Molly Hooper," he interrupted once again. "What am I going to do with you?" His voice was lower than normal.

She smiled as the realisation dawned on her. "Well, I don't know. What exactly were you talking about while you were _sleeping_?"

Sherlock licked his lips. "Oh so many things..." He placed his hands on her hips. "But the gist of it is that you and I should be having quite a lot of sex."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like you and Janine?"

Sherlock sobered. "No. I didn't... we never..." He shook his head. "Nothing like that. I could never fake anything with you, Molly. Besides, I've seen the damage you can inflict. You're a bit terrifying."

"Good. So long as we're clear..."

"Crystal." He lowered his head and gently kissed her. "Bedroom?"

"Good God, Sherlock. Took you long enough." Molly turned to walk down the hall.

Sherlock followed closely behind. "Yes, well..."

"All it took was a girl fight to get your juices flowing, who knew?"

"Ah, my juices have been flowing for quite some time, Molly."

She paused right outside his door and turned to face him. "Well then, what was it?"

"I just couldn't fight it anymore. You won two fights tonight, Molly. Congratulations." He smirked.

She giggled. "Come on, I want my prize." She pulled him into the room and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear from you! ~Lil~


End file.
